


Two Boys Milk Chocolate

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comeplay, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip likes his chocolate bars a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys Milk Chocolate

Thomas lolled his hand towards Philip, extending the chocolate bar towards him in offer. Philip shook his head before Thomas shrugged and put another piece in his own mouth absently, setting the wrapped bar on the bed beside him. Philip watched him eat it, so slowly - savouring the taste. For his part, Philip didn’t like that cheaply-had chocolate, but Thomas always enjoyed them immensely.

It was a fittingly sweet fact; he’d enjoyed them as a child when he could get them and it left Philip imagining the beautiful little thing Thomas had been. He slid his fingertips over Thomas’s cheek and into his hair, pulling him into a soft kiss, tasting his history and present.

"It’s much better that way," Philip said.

Thomas pulled away wearing a smile and unceremoniously threw Philip’s book to the floor, replacing its position in his lap. “It’s much better this way,” Thomas corrected, leaning down to kiss him. Despite the change, the kiss remained much the same - so slow and sweet.

One of Philip’s hands left Thomas after a moment, tilting him backward slightly to reach for the chocolate again. He fumbled for a moment with it behind Thomas’s back before he broke from the kiss to press a piece to Thomas’s lips, lashes fluttering when Thomas took it and Philip’s fingers both into the heat of his mouth. The strength of Thomas’s tongue melting the chocolate against his fingers was wonderfully lewd, never more so when he let them slide out with a wet sound before pressing his tongue into Philip’s mouth.

"Lie down," Thomas murmured against him, prompting a laugh.

"You’ll have to move."

Thomas huffed and lifted his weight, sliding down just far enough to allow Philip to lie down while he remained hovering over him. Thomas broke off another small piece of chocolate and held it in his fistt for a moment while Philip watched with interest, an array of scenes spreading through his brain like ivy. With the suitably melted chocolate in hand, Thomas pressed his palm firmly up Philip’s prick and he made a little sound at the oddness of that new sensation combined with the old pleasure.

Thomas stroked him firmly, twisting and squeezing at the precise places until Philip was achingly hard, cock dripping desire over Thomas’s fingers. Thomas sighed and leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue up Philip’s prick. He went on, sucking and laving at the mixture, as Philip vibrated with pleasure in time with each firm stroke of his tongue and each of Thomas’s hungry little noises. Then, too, those blue eyes darkened, looking up at him through his lashes, his fringe - and Philip arched and came off deep into his throat. He felt undulations as he swallowed before his prick was abruptly bereft, leaving him to finish into Thomas’s hand with a sigh. 

The awareness of what Thomas was going to do hit him before the fact, before Thomas moved himself up to straddle his chest and slip his fingers into Philip’s mouth. Philip groaned at it the sweetness and bitterness all entwined into a contradictory pleasure, an oddly satisfying filth. He let himself lick Thomas’s hand clean, the flat of his tongue slipping over Thomas’s rough palm.

"All right," Thomas said thickly, resettling himself again so he lay over Philip in order to kiss him properly. Philip let his legs fall apart to let Thomas fit between them and pressed his hand into the small of Thomas’s back, the other buried in his hair to hold him close. "It was much better that way," Thomas informed, pulling at Philip’s lower lip with his teeth. He grinned and Philip’s hands both came up to brush Thomas’s fringe from his face; this new, beautiful thing he was now seemed only for Philip and his heart leapt absurdly. 

"This is much better than that," Philip said. Thomas’s eyebrows went up in disbelief, cutting a sharp line through his desire-hewn features. "Nearly," he ammended, before Thomas grinned and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 points to you if you get the reference of the title


End file.
